Why Me?
by Odd-Lover-4-Ever
Summary: The new girl in school falls for Odd and vice versa, but what will Odd think about her when he reads her diary?
1. Discoveries

**Discoveries**

It all started the day I came to the middle school. I was new, scared, and nervous, you know all that stuff. There was only one person who accepted me; we were friends for a while until something horrible happened. My name is Tia.

Dear Diary,

I just do not understand... Today the cut was deeper than usual. Why do I cut myself like this? I have never really asked myself anything like that... Oh... Have to go... Write later... Bye!

"Hey Tia! C'mon we're going to lunch!" Odd shouted through my door.

"Ok I'm coming!" I ran out the door slipping my diary under my pillow. Odd was waiting for me as usual, smiling. I loved his smile. We headed down to lunch like we did everyday. Eventually Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi accepted me as a friend.

It was a normal day. We scarfed down our food like we always do. Gym was next. I had the same schedule as Odd. I got dressed and headed out onto the gym floor.

"Ok, today's game is dodgeball! The captains are Odd and Ulrich." Jim said.

Of course, I was the first one picked for Odd's team. After the teams had been picked, the challenge began. I was really good at this game. I ended up hitting six people off their team.

"Yes!" Odd and I cried in unisen. We reached up for a high five but he slapped to low.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain.

"Hey I didn't hit you that hard.." Odd remarked.

Tears stung my eyes. I could feel the blood dripping through my purple sweatshirt. He had re-opened my cut. "I got to go!" I shouted running out of the gym and into the girl's locker room. I ran my wrist under cold water. After a while, I walked to my next class, which was already in session.

"Do you have a reason to be late?" the teacher asked.

"Um... I... was hurt in a dodgeball game..." I answered. After class, Odd tried to approach me but I kept my distance walking away casually most of the time. I had to get somewhere he would not be able to find me. I ran into the forest and stopped at a stump. Sitting down I unwrapped the bandages around my arm. Her eyes started to water again.

"Wow, nice place you got here..." came Odd's voice from behind me. I did not turn around. "Are you mad at me or something? Because I really don't think I hit you that..." He stopped mid-sentence when he peered over my shoulder and saw my arm. "Oh Gods Tia!"

I cried. He knelt down beside me. It felt good to have a shoulder to cry on. "Why?" he asked. He was getting a little teary.

"First it was because my parents were fighting, then I just couldn't stop... And the cuts got deeper and deeper... And... And..." I couldn't finish my sentence I was crying too much.

(Ok, cliffy ï I know, I'm evil. Review and I might right more!)


	2. Feelings

**Feelings**

We walked back to school. Odd had promised me that he wouldn't let it happen to me again. He would always be there for me. We must have stood there for 10 minutes hugging and crying. I hated my life, but every time Odd was around I just felt so different.

"So remember if you feel like hurting yourself... In any way... Give me a call and I'll be right over! Ok?" Odd reassured her leaving her in her dorm.

"Got it.." I replied.

Dear diary,

I think.. I think I love Odd. Well he's always there for me and he comforts me.. I don't know really, he would probably never accept my feelings towards him anyway. Ok goodnight for tonight.

The next day I woke up on the floor, a puddle of blood streaming from my arm. In my other hand I held a knife. "How the!? Oh no..." I wrapped my arm in bandages.

"Hey Tia! Breakfast time!" shouted Odd.

"Uh.. c-coming!" I replied slowly walking out of my room.

"Hey did your, um... You know what heal yet?" I had told him not to tell anyone about it.

"No.. Um.. Not fully.." I replied.

"Well can I see it?" he asked. I really didn't want him to. I showed him my bandage which blood was soaking through. I could tell he wasn't convinced that it was old. "Tia! I told you not to do that anymore! Do you think that I tell you this stuff for the heck of it?" he yelled.

He really wasn't making me feel any better. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to.. I just woke up this way.."

"Um.. I just want to protect you.." he said embracing me. I was surprised.

"I'll try harder I promise." When we broke apart we were both blushing. The rest of the day continued as it did normally, until lunch.

"Ulrich dear!" Came Sissy's voice.

"C'mon Sissy just leave Ulrich alone.." Odd told her off.

"Yeah just bug off.." I agreed.

"You'r one to talk Tia. I heard about what happened to you. You just like the attention.." I didn't wait for her to finish her sentence. I ran out of the cafeteria as fast as I could.


	3. Suicide

**Suicide**

Dear Diary,

Oh I hate that stupid Sissy! I hate everyone! Ugh! I have to end this.. I don't want to live like this anymore.. Good-bye..

The next morning Odd called through the door as usual, but I didn't answer. I wasn't there. "C'mon Tia!" he called again. "What could she be doing?" he mumbled to himself. He walked into my room and looked around, of course after seeing that I wasn't there he decided to leave. But his eyes caught a book. I had been carless and left it on my desk.

"I probably shouldn't.." but he had already sat down to read it. "We're friends what would it hurt?" he skimmed over the pages reading them. "I think I.. Love Odd!?" his eyes widend. "Good-bye!?" he threw the book on the floor running out of my room.

"Hey! Have any of you guys seen Tia?" he asked countless people. Suddenly he rememberd where he had seen Tia last time. He raced into the woods.

I stood there for a second the knife inches from my wrist. A tear ran down my cheek as I was about to slice myself. Suddenly I was knocked onto the ground, the knife falling several feet away from me. I was shocked. I stood up to see Odd infront of me breathless.

"H-How did you know I was going to be here.." I asked.

"I kinda read your diary.." he answerd looking ashamed.

"You read everything!?" I asked.

"If you mean did I read the part where you wrote, I think I love Odd, then yes.." he walked alittle closer. "Did you mean it?" he asked.

"Well of course I did! You were the first friend I had when I moved here you took care of me.. You cared.. and.." I was cut off by his lips meeting mine. When we finally broke apart we were both blushing.

"Um.. well I guess that's that.." I said.

"I guess.. Ready for class?" we tried to act as if nothing had ever happened.

"Y-yeah.." we walked hand in hand to class. We found it hard to tell the others of our relationship, but in the end it turned out fine. They supported us a lot. The only time I ever really disagreed with them was when they asked if I wanted to see a shrink.

I guess it's safe to say I didn't slept so well that night. I had a lot to think about, mostly Odd.


	4. XANA

**X.A.N.A **

The next day after lunch was gym. They had all agreed no more high fives for a while.

The period was rather weird. The lights kept going off and on off and on.. and I could hear Odd and Ulrich whispering something in the backround.

"Hey Jim? I'm feeling sick. I think I should go to the infirmary." Ulrich suggested.

"Yeah I'll take him!" Jeremy volenteerd.

"I should go to Jim.." Odd said.

"I don't think so.. Ulrich, Jeremy, go ahead." Jim agreed.

Odd stalked back over to me. "Can you believe him?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, what was that all about anyway?" I asked curiosley.

"Oh nothing.." he replied.

Suddenly the lights shatterd each making a small popping sound as it did. Girls were screaming. Odd coverd me from shatterd glass.

"Does anyone have a flashlight?" Jim called through the dark.

All the shouts answerd no. People were stumbling around running into eachother, plus I could have swore that I just ran into a wall.

"Odd? Where are you?" I asked sticking my arms out infront of me so I could feel where I was going.

He grabbed my hands. "I'm right here, hurry. We have to get out of here." He slowly lead me to the exit of the gym and we walked out of it. The light from the windows poured in hurting our eyes.

Just looking outside we could see that the power lines were going crazy sending sparks in every direction.

"Come on. We've got to get everyone away from the windows!" he orderd.

"Got it!" I usherd everyone to a small corner away from a window and doors while Odd called Jeremy.

"Hey Einstein! What happeing over there?" he asked.

"Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi can't seem to find the tower and Yumi has almost no lifepoints left. We could really use your help Odd.. Odd?" but Odd didn't answer because at that moment...

(Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! Evil cliffy!)


	5. Tragedy

**Tragedy**

At that moment a powerline snapped waving around wildley crashing into the window breaking it into large pieces of glass that flew everywhere. I had to shut my eyes to shield them, but I could still feel the pieces that sliced across my leg and cheek.

Screams filled the room as everyone huddled together to keep themselves safe. I didn't want to open my eyes because I was afraid to see the damage. Slowley opening them I stared at my feet I was standing in a puddle of blood, but it wasn't my blood... I followed the fine line the drew into the puddle. It came from one boy... The only boy that ever really matterd to me...

"No!" I cried out pushing people away from me. I had finally escaped the crowd and was running towards him. He had taken a large piece of glass directly under his right shoulder in the back. I was halfway there.

"Don't... Don't come any closer... Go back..." Odd warned me.

"Odd... I can't..." I whimperd. Tears formed in my eyes.

"I said go!" he shouted in pain.

I slowly and un-willingly retreated back to the corner. The powerline snapped around wildley outside, but other than that all was silent. My cellphone began to ring and vibrate.

"H-hello?" I said through tears.

"Tia? Why isn't Odd answering his phone? Tia? Tia?" Jeremy shouted over the line.

"Jeremy.. Odd.. Odd is hurt.. Badley.. Jeremy he might die if you don't hurry!" I screeched.

"Got it!" Jeremy had hung up.

I slowly inched away from the group and towards Odd dispite his warnings. I bent down next to him. "Please don't die Odd.." I said placing my hand on his face. I tried removing the piece of glass, but it only resulted in horrifying screams of pain from Odd.

I placed my lips gently on his cheek. I hoped that it would not be the last time I would be able to kiss him. Tears slid off of my face and landed on Odd's. Somehow I don't think he minded.

"Don't worry.. It's going to be ok.." he assured me.

Somehow I couldn't belive him.. Suddenly the tears streaming down my face froze, the kids in the corner stopped. It seemed like Odd and I were the only ones, and then the white light came...


End file.
